Fluoropolymers are commercially useful materials. Fluoropolymers include, for example, crosslinked fluoroelastomers, and uncrosslinked fluoroelastomer gums. Certain fluoroelastomers are tolerant of high temperatures and harsh chemical environments, and thus are particularly useful as seals, gaskets, and other molded parts in systems that are exposed to elevated temperatures and/or harsh chemicals. Such parts are widely used in the automotive, chemical processing, semiconductor, aerospace, and petroleum industries, among others.